The Selwyn girls
by crinsom lunar
Summary: Follow the fun times and bad times of three Pure Blood cousins as they deal with life at Hogwarts with the war looming. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Pure Blood

Light. That's the first thing she registered, a blinding light shone into her eyes. The ebony haired girl turned her head to face to other way, that's when she noticed her banging head ache and dry mouth. Groaning she pushed her self to sit up shielding her eyes from the sun light with her hand. Blinking the girl looked around the room, living room, so she had made it home.

"So-Sofia" she whispered her voice horse "Sofia where are you?" A groan came from the floor behind her "Get up everyone will be awake soon"

"Screw it they can find me like this" Sofia blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling "How did I get here?"

"Merlin knows, I don't even remember leaving the party" Claudia rubbed her temples and slowly stood up using the couch to support her. "I feel like I've been smacked by a hippogriff" Claudia looked at her cousin as she sat herself up, her blonde dreads were all over the place and a purple pointed hat lay next to her "Who's hat is that?" Claudia laughed slightly, the night before had been insane.

"I have no idea looks familiar though" Sofia pulled herself to stand "I think it belonged to a Hufflepuff"Claudia raised a brow "Well if it does i'm sure he'll find it" They both burst out laughed and slowly made their way out of the room using each other to stay stable.

Once at the top of the stairs the two girls bid each other fair well and headed to their rooms. Claudia slowly pushed her door open taking comfort on the site of her bed, flopping down on it she huddled her blanket up to her, the cool breeze from the window she constantly left open helping her to drift back to sleep.

Sofia walked into her room shutting the door behind her and leaned on it while kicking off her shoes, her room was fairly warm, humid even and surrounded in plants. Slowly the girl walked over to her bed and pulled a small box from under it, in the box was a small sachet of a green plant cuttings and some small pieces of paper, She skillfully rolled her self a joint and lit it using a small flame that she summoned from the tip of her wand, as she smoked she began to undress and put a bath to run. As the young witch relaxed in her bath still smoking, her house elf entered the room, he took one look at his mistress and instantly knew what she'd been up to.

"Mistress!" Sofia sat up her bath almost dropping her joint "Mistress of her blood should not be out all night with low class people!"

"Merlin! Ludok you could have given me a heart attack" She relaxed back and closed her eyes taking a long drag of her joint then letting the smoke run from her mouth "Last time for several month Ludok don't you worry, I highly doubt Claudia and I will be able to do such things at Hogwarts... we haven't the last 6 years... much" She smirked remember one party the two started in their common room that had ended with the two serving a month detention with Filch.

"But Mistress is part of a respectable family! Should Mistress' father find out Mistress would be punished" Ludok began to clean away Sofia dirty clothes and pull out her uniform for her. He jumped up and snatched the joint from her hand and threw it into the large fire place that had been lit. Sofia playfully glared at the old house elf before standing and pulling a towel he had handed to her around her. "Mistress should be more careful with that horrid stuff"

"Don't knock it till you try it" She made her way over to her bed drying herself off "Now bushy brows, Could you please pack my trunk for me?" She pulled on her under wear and socks and sat to roll herself another two joints that she put back in the box before pulling on the rest of her uniform leaving her Slytherin tie undone "Right i'm starving"

Claudia felt something tug the boot off of her foot and pushed herself up to see who it was. "Oh hey Breen" she smiled and the old house elf who was glaring at her "ah.. sorry?"

"You are a despicable child!" Claudia suddenly regretted teacher her house elf grammar. "If you're Father was to find out! He'd banish you from this house hold all together" The elf walked over and put a bath to run for her mistress.

"I should be so lucky, come on Breen it was my last night of freedom before I go to Hogwarts" Claudia pushed herself off her large bed and stripped off then climbed into the hot bath. "Did we leave a mess when we got in?" Breen shook her head " Make much noise?" again she shook her head "come on Breen, talk to me!"

"You should count yourself lucky that you have such a good family home!" The tiny house elf began to sort out the things Claudia would need for the day.

"Family home?" Claudia closed her eyes "Some Family I have" she sank under the water coming up moment later gasping for air. "Breen in my bag is a small vile, could you bring it over please?" The house elf did so and Claudia downed the contents on the vile. In moment she felt perfectly fine and was soon getting dressed while Breen braided her hair. Once she was ready she headed down to the dining room where she found Sofia and the rest of her family except one person. "Where is Seren?" Sofia shrugged and went back to drinking her coffee.

Seren woke slowly to the sound of her bath being run by her personal house elf 'Mitsy', she pushed her long messy tresses off of her face with a frown on her pouty lips.

"Confound you Mitsy! I told you I was not to be awoken by water you stupid creature, I should give you clothes!" she slid out of bed and her silken nightclothes to ease herself into the hot water she sighed happily.

"Mitsy! Prophet!" the house elf stumbled her way over to the bathtub and raised the paper only to fall in fear when her mistress screamed in manic glee, stood upright in the bathtub, unfazed by her own nudity and smiled at the cover.

"Oh Mitsy! he's out! The man I wish to marry has escaped Azkaban! I must tell father, Bring me my clothes." she snapped her fingers and used her wand to dry herself and hurried into her uniform, making sure her clothes where neat but leaving her hair free as she breezed downstairs, years of pure blood upbringing wouldn't allow her to run.

"Daddy! I have decided who I wish to marry!" but halted in shock, there stood Lucius Malfoy half way through shaking hands with her father. "Yes darling you shall marry the Malfoy heir, aren't you pleased princess?" with an art of perfection a convincing smile brightened her face. "Oh yes daddy I was just about to say Draco as I came in."

"Morning" Claudia looked behind her to see her youngest cousin, slightly shorter with a mass of silky but scraggly, black hair, she was completely different to her and Sofia which was probably why the family liked her more. "Stop staring at me like that!" Seren yawned and flopped down in her chair pouting.

The train journey to Hogwarts was almost the same as every year, Claudia and Sofia either slept or read while Seren complained about being bored. This time how ever the girls were pulled out of their routine when the train came to a sudden halt. There was no way they were already at Hogwarts, Sofia looked out the window and quickly sat back in her seat she uttered one word that terrified two of the girls "Dementors" Seren whispered almost lovingly.

"What the hell are they doing out here?" Claudia shouted locking the door to their compartment.

"They must be looking for that jerk who broke out of Azkaban, what's his name.. Syphilis Crack? or something?" Seren glared softly but darkly "His name is Sirius Black Sophie!" Sofia looked out the window again "shit they're coming this way!"

"Look stay calm as long as we don't get in their way we're fine" Claudia reasoned. Seren nodded and huddled her self into a corner pulling her hood up as the windows became covered in frost smirking and then slipped out of the compartment. Sofia pulled the hood of her robes up and slouched down in their place pretending to be asleep Claudia followed doing the same thing.

Seren was giggling at the feeling of the Dementors, the chill making goosebumps raise on her skin and child-like giggles escape from under her hood and she came across a compartment, which just so happened to have the golden trio inside with a teacher, she knocked and entered. "Hello Professor my name is Seren Selwyn of the Illustrious Selwyn family residing in the west of Wales, can I be of any help?" she stared into his eyes and her breath hitched in pleasure as she noticed the trademark flecks of gold that indicated lycanthropy. "No no, thank you Miss Selwyn, but all is al right in here, I am Professor Lupin and I shall be your DADA teacher this year." he smiled gently "Oh no Professor Lupin, thank _you_ i'm sure we shall have a pleasant Teaching and Learning experience together, such a fitting name by the way." she winked and left to go back to her compartment with her cousins.

Soon the whole ordeal was over and they were sat in the grate hall watching the new lot of first years being sorted. "This is still the single most boring thing to sit through" Claudia sighed and let her eyes wonder across the teachers table stopping when she reached Professor Snape and gave him a small smile when he happened to glance at her, both quickly looked away from each other. she looked over to Seren to notice that she was sat next to Draco Malfoy and that they where both in a whispered argument, she rose her eyebrow as Seren brushed off Draco and fixed her attention to the new professor at the head table.

After dinner the three girls began to make their way down to their dorms. Claudia walked along looking over her new time table, with it being her last year most of her time was freed up as she no longer needed to study subjects she didn't want to, it also meant the rest of her time was filled with Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Apparition. Not bad really when she thought of it, but mostly she wanted to study Care of Magical Creatures, she'd always had a fondness of all animals, in fact the only animal that didn't agree with her was Seren' bloody owl. A Great big (almost the size of toddler) over weight Eagle Owl that went by the name of Owly, and much like it's owner he was mental. Once in the common room the dark hair girl sat herself down near the fire ignoring as Draco and his gang walked through the room pushing and shoving each other. "Seren, what was you and Draco arguing about at dinner?"

Seren humphed and flicked her hair over her shoulder "only that his dear father could have asked me before arranging the details with my father! and then he has the nerve to say that if he knew he would have tried to stop him!"

"Wait... Uncle had arranged for you to marry Draco?" Claudia whispered trying her damned hardest not to laugh.

Seren' newly filed nails bit into the leather of the armchair she sat in and hissed through her teeth "it is NOT funny Claudia, you know we don't get along!"

"No of course not... it's bloody hilarious" Claudia gave way to a giggling fit but quickly puller herself together as her cousin glared at her "sorry... well you're going to have to learn to get along aren't you"

"I don't see that happening" she rolled her eyes and sighed "I was hoping father would let me ask for Sirius again, I much prefer getting what I want rather than what's better for me"

"That's the Pure Blood upbringing in you my dear" Claudia sighed "Beside Black is old enough to be your father! In fact I think he's older then your father!"

Seren rested her cheek on her fist "Like your one to talk, Miss i'm banging the potions professor."

Claudia' eyes shot wide open "I am NOT" She coughed and lowered her voice "I am not 'banging' as you put it Sev- Professor Snape" She glanced around the room to insure no one was listening to their conversion. "I just so happen to enjoy his company"

Seren raised her eyebrow and the corner of her mouth "Of course, anyway did you notice the new DADA professor? he has something that I want!" a slight evil glint went into her eye as she smirked.

Claudia stared blankly at her cousin then shook her head "You want it all don't you?" she paused and stared into the fire "He seems shy Seren. Play nice" she glanced at her cousin and gave a small smirk.

The young witch whispered harshly "I want his lycanthropy cousin, surely you noticed the tell tale signs, but yes I shall play nice with this one" Claudia gave her cousin one last glance before getting up and heading to her room.

The young witch whispered harshly "I want his lycanthropy cousin, surely you noticed the tell tale signs, but yes I shall play nice with this one" Claudia gave her cousin one last glance before getting up and heading to her room.

"you realise that's a CURSE Seren?" Sofia had been sat in the other large arm chair writing up all her deals and concealing them with a spell she changed the password every term to ensure she wasn't cheated by a Ravenclaw, like she had been in her first year….that Ravenclaw was in the infirmary for some time.

"but can't you imagine, living your life knowing that you have the power to lift five times your body weight as if it where a single feather, to feel as if you where one with the moon!" Seren' eyes had lit up at the mere thought. "It's not enough being an Animagas, not that I can become one."

"Well we still don't know if you have an Animagas, be patient, perhaps you're a late bloomer unlike Claudia and I, after all you are very different to us." Being able to become an Animagas at an early age was a family trait, and known throughout Pure Blood wizarding families. Sofia's Animagas was a Matted blonde Persian who had a taste for Catnip, and Claudia's was a loyal Doberman. So far Seren had not shown any talent for it, but it was in her blood, she should find it soon.

"I can't do it! I would've shown some ability by now surely!" Seren whined and sat forward in her seat pleading with her cousin. Sofia sighed, slightly admitting defeat, it was true, Seren hadn't shown any talent for it, and she and her cousin had found their Animagas quite young.

"Just...wait a little longer, and think harder before you jump into cursing yourself alright? It's a lifelong thing becoming a Lycan" Seren pouted and relaxed back into her seat.

"I suppose" Sofia swiftly closed her book and giving a slight sigh of relief, and left for her room. Seren followed her with her eyes, until she knew Sofia was out of sight and was unable to hear her. She slid back up, sitting properly in her seat, ankles crossed, a large smirk emerging on her lips.

"Now how can I get that Lupin' trust?" she tapped perfectly manicured nails onto her lips and grinned chlidishly, "Well I suppose if I cant be one, i'll just have to be the life mate of one." someone cleared their throat and Seren turned in shock, taking in the blonde hair and cold eyes. "You will not be the 'life mate' of anyone, you are to be married to me, Mrs Malfoy" he sneered as Seren visibly bristled "Not if I can help it 'darling'!" she stopped and took a deep breath "Look Draco, we're not exactly the best of friends, but I want to keep my father happy, so I propose a truce?" Draco shook her hand and kissed the air above the back of it "Fine, but never call me 'darling' or any other type of 'nickname', fair?" Seren quirked the corner of her mouth "As long as you never call me Mrs Malfoy again, sure, deal" she smiled gently and brushed her too-long-bangs out of her face and headed to the stairs to her dorm for bed. "Goodnight Draco ... darling" she cackled as she ascended the staircase.


	2. Boggarts and Dragon Snaps

Claudia pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the room catching her breath, her uniform was all over the place, smudged with dirt she and had one smudge of mud across her right cheek. Who would have though a Thestrals could make so much mess when upset, it didn't help that she couldn't see the poor thing. She brushed her skirt down and tried to tidy herself up glaring at a grass stain that ran up her white sock. "You look a mess" she sharply looked up at Professor Snape. "Why are you so instant on spending your time with creatures of less intelligence?"

"Thank you sir" She stated sarcasticly "They're interesting, the different ways they behave in different situations, also most of them can't answer me back when I talk to them" suddenly her attention was drawn to a cupboard in the room as a loud bang came from it "What..."

"A Bogart, Professor Lupin wants to use it for a DADA lesson" Snape stated flatly "Have you not got a lesson to get to girl?" he glared at her.

Claudia smirked as she pulled a twig from her hair "No sir I have a free lesson" she moved over to him standing to his side "I suppose I should use the time to take a shower, I'm awfully dirty" Snape shook his head and sighed and Claudia laughed lightly sitting on the arm of the chair still pulling bit of forest out of her hair "I need to start plating my hair back for that lesson"

"Indeed" Snape pulled a leaf from her hair and examined it closely "this is your last year is it not?"

"Indeed" she mirror his previous comment "I'd rather not talk about it Professor, the thought of leaving the place is an uneasy thought" she stood and glanced around the.

"Don't be silly, most students can't wait to be out of here" he watched her as she played with the hem of her sleeves.

"Yes Well most student don't spend their spare time with a professor" She walked back over to him and looked him straight in the eyes "If i'm entirely honest _Sir _it's you I don't like the idea of leaving" Both were suddenly brought crashing into reality when the door flew open and Remus stood looking at the two.

"Sorry to interrupt!" he beamed as walked into the room followed by his entire class.

In trotted Remus' class, all eager to find out why they were having a lesson in the staff room, Harry and Ron looked about to see if Hermione had followed and noticed Seren stomping on Draco's foot and hissing at him under her breath haughtily.

Seren gritted her teeth as she heard Draco once _again_ complain about how much his arm hurt because he tried to show off in front of her with a hippogriff and got his arm torn up a bit. All Seren had said was that the filthy animals were stupid and he had huffed over and started calling it names or something and it had gone wild and attacked him, Seren shuddered, she thought that most animals where foul disgusting things that should stay away from humans, though oddly enough she liked wizards and witches that became animals like Animagus and were-creatures (specifically wolves) she slammed her foot down onto his after he made a sly remark about how his "loving wife" should take care of him in his time of need and mentioned that if he wanted a caring wife he should marry Pansy Parkinson, he pulled a face and shrugged it off, she turned to the front of the staff room taking notice of the fact that Claudia was in the room and so was Snape, not to mention how close they were to each other and the obvious tension between them, but she just shrugged that information off and turned to stare at her new favourite teacher as he explained that they would be learning about Bogarts and to think of the thing they feared the most.

Claudia stepped away from Severus and glanced over the class once she spotter her cousin she knew who else would be in this class and sighed in relief that their would be no Hufflepuff'. "Professor Lupin, would you mind awfully if I joined this class for now, it's just with it being my last year encountering a Bogart would be very interesting and may not ever happen again" Lupin Smiled softly and gave a nod. Claudia could feel Severus' eyes burn into her back wondering what she was up too.

Once the entire class had learnt in incantation they all began to line up in front of the closet, Claudia opted to stay aside, not wanting a bunch of third years to see her greatest fear. First up was Neville Longbottom and if Claudia remembered correctly both Seren and Severus had made passing comment about how stupid the boy was.

"Now Neville what terrifies you most?" Lupin asked leaning in close to make out what the boy was mumbling.

"P-Professor S-Snape sir" Neville was trying so hard not to look at the Potions Professor and Claudia could feel the pride seeping from Severus. However that subsided when he heard what Lupin told Neville to do and suddenly wished he'd left the room. As the Bogart version of Snape stepped out from the closet the real Severus hoped that Neville would loose his bottle and be unable to preform the incantation but luck was not on his side and soon Snape was looking at himself in a horrid hat and holding a red hand bag, he chose to ignore the fact that he was also in a dress. The class irrupted into laughter as they each took it in turns to face the Bogart, Claudia had to hand it to the Weasley boy, even she couldn't keep her nerve in front of a giant spider. Then Seren stood at the front, as the Bogart began to change Claudia felt herself move slightly closer her 'big sister' instinct kicking in and feeling the need to protect her little cousin she stopped however when the Bogart haltered, changed and stood in front of the whole class was Sirius Black, wounded, weak but a look of determination on his face. The whole room filled with whispers.

_Why she scared of him?_

_Well he is a mad man out to kill everyone._

_But she's a pure blood._

_Like I said MAD man. _

"Riddikulus!" Seren' voice broke through every ones whispers. The Bogart stumbled back and the entire class broke into hysterical laughter as they watched the Bunny 'Girl' Sirius Black look around confused, Claudia swore she heard Snape Snicker. The class ended and the student made their way to dinner, the cousins gave eat other a small nod before parting ways.

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Severus whispered harshly following Claudia down the empty corridor.

"I'm just keeping an eye on Seren" she spat back avoiding looking at the older wizard "She got it in her head that Professor Lupin is a werewolf and seeing as i'm feeling honest today so do I, In fact i'm convinced he is" She turned to face a stair case and waiting till the flight of stairs moved into place.

"What could possibly make you think that?" he watched her carefully to insure she wasn't lying.

"The colour of his eyes... it's a tell tale sign even though most people don't recognize it. Professor I get higher grades then Outstanding in Mystical Creatures, I know a werewolf when I see one even more so when my little cousin points it out to me" She jumped up onto the first step before the stair case had time to move fully in place, Severus carried on to follow her.

"And what do you plan to do?"

"Nothing" she looked at him surprised by his shocked look "It's not his fault every full moon he turns into a ravaging beast, that's probably why Seren is so attracted to him"

"That's ridiculous" Claudia laughed lightly at his choice of words. "He's a teacher and she's a student"

Claudia stopped at the top of the satires blocking Severus and making herself seem taller than him. "Excuse me?" when he had no reply she ran up the next flight of stairs "Absolutely ridiculous, of course!" she shouting back down to him "how could anything possibly happen between a student and a teacher?"

Suddenly Snape was standing close behind her "We've had this conversation before Miss Selwyn, it's can not happen"

The Ebony haired girl sighed looking at the floor "I know, but that doesn't mean you can ignore my feelings for you, jerk" she ran off down a corridor leaving Snape standing.

On the Edge of the Grounds in the Herbology lab Sofia was tending to her favourite herb, as Neville appeared with an annoying smirk on his unfortunate face. He gasped loudly and grasped the counter upon seeing Sofia "Merlin's beard! Sofia you gave me a fright!"

She glared blankly at the third year and carried on her pruning "it's " her tone was dry and flat.

Neville's face dropped and he stuttered as he approached her "s-s-s-sorry ..." he paused and jolted to her side eyes wide at what she was pruning.

"Is that?" Sofia simply nodded "You realize that's ILLEGAL…that's..wizard weed"

"I'm quite aware…and I'd like to make you aware that if anyone else knows of it…then you may see the same fate of a certain Ravenclaw from last year"

Neville recoiled in fear, he had indeed heard of that Ravenclaw, and how they were unable to return this year due to intense food poisoning, her parents had tried to sue the school for every Galleon Sickle and Knut it had! But the girl had insisted they didn't out of fear, so nothing could be proved, nor done about the indecent.

"So Longbottom…do we have a deal? You keep quiet about my Dragon Snaps and I keep your meals poison free" she smirked as he nodded furiously. "Good lad".

After her "gardening" Sofia felt a smug glow take her over as she strolled the grounds to the Slytherin halls. She felt this would be an opportune moment to use some of her more _prepared _herbs. As she entered her dorm she swiftly cast a charm to cloak the scent that would soon be emerging from her bunk. She pulled a small wooden box from under it, and began rolling a joint.  
As it lit she felt herself calm immediately, like she was preparing herself for what was to come, eager for the sensation. She inhaled deeply and held it, imagining the smoke curling in her chest for a moment and then letting it emit from her slightly parted lips, after about the third drag she felt her body sink into the sheets, she imagined sinking through the bunk and floor boards floating in the bliss of it all, quidditch bared no comparison although she was fond of it, it simply wasn't in the same league...she decided at that moment that this sensation was definitely better than any magic she would learn here.


End file.
